


Please Don't Bite

by ThePandaFag



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, But also not, F/M, Gonna be working on this allll night, Sexual feelings happening, Slow Burn, akumas fault, good to be back tbh, love bite, will do more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePandaFag/pseuds/ThePandaFag
Summary: It was a normal day just like any other... Well, if you count having steamy dreams about Chat Noir normal. What will our favorite Parisian heroes do when faced with their true feelings amplified tenfold? Find out here on tota- Okay no, just read it.





	1. Subject of your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry about the long Hiatus. I'm battling some hardcore depression and stuff so it's been hard feeling good enough lately. My mind isn't so good anymore, but I'm gonna be starting some meds so hopefully that will help. I wouldn't have finished this soon if it weren't for Emily8050. Thank you Emily! If not for your comment, I might not have gotten back into writing for a long time. This has been sitting in my drafts for a while because I thought it was way too cheesy, but like.. Who cares. With some tweaks I think it's ready to be published. Hold on tight! It's gonna be a bumpy ride.

It was a normal day just like any other... Well, if you count having steamy dreams about Chat Noir normal. Marinette woke up gasping for air, grasping at her fluttering chest. Sweat dripped down her neck, and something felt slick between her legs. "I did not..." But she did. She had a wet dream about her best friend and crime fighting partner, Chat Noir. With things feeling a little too hot, she threw her blanket to the side, and made her way downstairs and to the bathroom down the hall.

She flicked on the light and stood in front of the mirror looking herself over. The first thing she noticed was how red she was. Her face was flushed a crimson color and it creep all the way down to just below her collarbone. Turning on the sink she splashed some water on her face to try to calm down, before checking over herself again. This time she noticed the reddish purple mark on her neck. Her hand unconsciously moved to touch it, running over the bruised flesh.

Maybe that's why she had that dream. Was it because Chat kissed her neck? Did it have something to do with that Akuma?

\---

It had been a quiet Sunday morning until she turned on the news. A reporter was frantically relaying a report that a monster was rampaging through Paris. Marinette, didn't wait to hear the rest of the message before she was swinging out of the window, heading downtown. She sent a message to Chat Noir through her compact, telling him to meet her at the Eiffel tower.

When Chat arrived they hatched a plan to take down the akuma, but the victim in question came charging at them from behind, catching them off guard. Usually the akuma would tell them about why they had turned, or at least shout their name first, but this one was silent as it charged. Ladybug landed on top of a small building and took it as a chance to size up their opponent. It was a woman, with obviously non-waterproof mascara, evident by the streaks that ran from the makeup. She didn't have a weapon which threw Ladybug off.

She watched the victim charge at Chat and lash out at him. Luckily he was quicker and more agile than her. He flipped just out of her reach, as her fingers grazed the air just in front of his eyes. Apparently the woman's weapons were her long bright red fingernails. Ladybug called upon her lucky charm, and a sleeping mask appeared. Baffled she hung it around her neck, and leaped back into battle. It was a lot of back and forth, throwing hits, missing; charging, and backpedaling.

Out of breath and frustrated Ladybug began to think the sleeping mask was useless, until the woman had Chat pinned against a wall. Still a few yards away, Ladybug charged towards them, but stopped short when she noticed a glow emanating between him and the victim. She realized what was happening when it was too late.

If Ladybug had kept watching the news report, she would have learned that the victim stares into the eyes of someone, and uses their deepest emotions of love against them. The person she takes control of will bite the person they love and reflect those emotions onto them tenfold. So if that person has just a crush on someone, the person they bite will fall in love with them. The akuma victim whispered something in Chat's ear and he turned towards Ladybug.

Moving into a guarded pose, she let him charge her. "Chat snap out of it!" She yelled, before swinging him by his arm. He was launched down the street, and Ladybug barely had enough time to dodge the woman's nails. Caught off balance, the woman swiped her leg under Ladybug's knocking her on the ground. Before she could react, the woman was on top of her, about to put her in the same trance as Chat.

But ladybug remembered the sleeping mask! She quickly grabbed the mask and slid it on the akuma's face, startling her. Ladybug Kicked the woman, knocking her to the side, and tried to locate the Akuma. She finally made the call that it was her press on nails. Making sure not to crush the woman's hand she stomped the nails breaking them. A little black butterfly came fluttering out of the shards, trying to fly away as quick as possible.

Ladybug flung her yo yo capturing the Akuma, Purifying it instantly. Suddenly Ladybug was knocked to the ground from behind. 'How did I forget about him?!' Ladybug cursed under her breath as Chat pinned her to the ground. She was getting tired of this position.

His strength seemed amplified, and she was finding it hard to keep him off of her. Her hands were pressed against his shoulders, holding him only mere centimeters from her neck. She could feel his breath on her exposed skin, as his mouth hung open trying to bite it. She looked around for something to help the situation, and saw the sleeping mask a few feet away, 'If I let go of him he'll bite me, but I need to cleanse him too...' Her heart was racing and she could feel her strength draining by the second.

Ladybug looked back and forth between her options, before taking a deep breath. She punched Chat square on the jaw sending him reeling back, and stood up stumbling over to the mask. As she grabbed it Chat tackled her, making her drop it again. He pushed her up against the nearest wall, and she wedged a hand against his forehead trying to stop him again. Of course, since they've been fighting an Akuma for the past hour, he was covered in sweat and her hand slipped.

Chat latched onto her neck. She flinched at the contact, and was frozen in place for a moment, her mouth fallen open in a gasp. He sucked and licked at the skin, the sensation was driving her crazy, her legs rubbed together uncomfortably and she felt hot. Too hot. Slowly, he stopped kissing her neck and backed up holding his head. She slid to the ground feeling dizzy.

"L-Ladybug?" He asked blinking a few times, "Are you okay?"

She didn't say anything instead she looked for the mask. But it was gone. "Merde!" She rubbed the spot where Chat bit her.

Chat didn't say anything about that little slip, "Ladybug... what happened to the Akuma?" Apparently he didn't remember anything, which would make sense with how these situations usually ended up.

"I cleansed the Akuma, but I didn't set everything back to normal, and I can't find my lucky charm."

"W-what? Why didn't you-" He was interrupted by her earring giving off their first warning. He groaned, as she sighed.

"No time to dwell on it." She said standing back up slowly. "We'll look for it on patrol tonight."

"We don't have patrol tonight though?" He questioned.

She used the wall to hold herself steady as she walked up to him. "We do now. Every night until we find it." Chat nodded.

"Ladybug... I didn't..." His brows furrowed and he touched the hand covering her neck. "I didn't hurt you... Did I?"

Ladybug's expression softened and she used a free hand to caress his cheek. "No kitty. You couldn't hurt a fly."

Chat smiled faintly, "Maybe if it was a butterfly."

She rolled her eyes, "Ha, ha." Her earring signaled again, that it was time to go. "I'll see you tonight Chat. At the usual place." Her yo yo flung out latching to a pipe on top of a nearby building. "Get home safe okay? We'll find my lucky charm."

"You too." He called, as she swung into the air. He looked over at the wall where she had fallen, and scowled. He knew something wasn't right... He knew he did something wrong again. Chat walked out of the alleyway scanning the area. The road was empty, no one in sight. Who would have taken it.

Back at her house, Ladybug de-transformed and made her way over to her vanity. "Marinette are you alright?" Tikki asked concerned. There was a small amount of blood where Chat's canine punctured her skin.

"Yeah, I'm fine... It's just... That spot burns. It feels hot..." Tikki flew over and put her forehead to the mark.

"It doesn't feel hot to me." Tikki tilted her head curiously.

Marinette ran a finger along the mark, and winced as she touched the cut. It was pulsing almost. "I'm sure it's nothing." She conceded, opening the vanity drawer taking out a fist aid kit. "A little disinfectant and a band-aid, and I'm sure it'll be gone by tomorrow. Who knows where that cat has been." They both giggled.

The Kwami smiled, but looked forlorn, "Well... If you need anything, or it starts to feel worse let me know okay?"

Marinette smiled back, "Of course Tikki. Why would I ever hide anything from you."

\---

Back in her room Marinette tried to will the thoughts she was having about Chat away. "Is everything okay?" Tikki yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Y-yeah. Everything good. Just... Had a weird dream is all."

Tikki smirked, "Was it one of your Adrien dreams?" She spoke slyly.

Marinette's face immediately heated up. "What! No! It was nothing like that!"

Tikki had that knowing look on her face, "Okay, okay... Well I'm just gonna go get a cookie from the kitchen for, oh, I don't know... fifteen minutes?"

"Tikki!"

"Don't wait up!" The Kwami yelled as she fazed though the floor.

The nerve of her. Although... As Marinette laid back down in bed to try and fall back to sleep, she found it increasingly hard to do so with the uncomfortable tingling between her legs. She grunted and threw her sheets to the side for a second time that night. "Fine, one."


	2. A Phoenix in the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was that! When Adrien’s hand pressed against her forehead, it felt like her body was suddenly set on fire! She needed to find her lucky charm and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I don't really know what to say about this chapter. Slightly heated happenings going on in this one. Nothing too explicit yet though. Soon my children.

Marinette hardly slept at all, and it was as evident as the bags under her eyes. After doing “one” last night she proceeded to do two… and three. Every time she closed her eyes, he was there. When she tried to ignore it, it only seemed to worsen. “Mari, you look awful.”

“Gee, thanks Alya.” Marinette said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Her head landed on the desk with a dull thud. “I couldn’t fall asleep.” An understatement.

“I’ll say. You look like the next big star for the walking dead.” Alya rubbed her back and tilted her head, “You want my energy bar? Or my juice?” Alya was always so sweet to her. Ever since she met the super hero obsessed girl, they’d been best friends. Without her by her side she might have gone insane a long time ago.

“That’s okay Alya, I’ll be fine.” She sat back up and smiled, “Thank you though. I’m probably just stressing over something again.”

Alya laughed, “You know usually people who are stressing, know what they’re stressing about.”

Marinette shrugged, “Maybe I’m stressing about not sleeping.”

“Then go to bed.”

“Once again, gee, thanks Alya.” They giggled, but quieted down once the teacher walked in. Adrien walked in right after and sat in his seat next to Nino.

“Dude where were you? You’re usually right on time.” Adrien sighed and leaned on his desk.

“Sorry, Nino. Nathalie, got my schedule wrong and ended up making me late.” The teacher cleared her throat and they apologized. Adrien looked down at the girls sitting in front of him, and noticed Marinette was wearing a black turtleneck sweater, and dark blue skinny jeans today. Odd, but it was starting to get chilly out. Marinette always seemed to stay up to date with the newest fashion trends too. Were turtlenecks making another comeback? He may be a model but that didn’t mean he was into all the fashion hoo-ha.

\---

Halfway through class Marinette started noticing that the spot on her neck was getting warm. Actually it was starting to burn as well as another area that should not be getting hot during class. Her skin flushed, and she adjusted in her seat slightly. What’s going on? Why am I getting like this now of all times? This has to be that akuma’s doing. What was her whole shtick about again? The people she infects bite the person they love most… but what happens to that person?

The way her body was heating up seemed to tell her it wasn’t something good. “Hey Marinette.” Alya’s voice broke her out of her daze.

“Y-yeah?” She stuttered trying to clear her head.

“Class if over and you’re still just sitting there.” Alya was standing next to her with her bag slung over her shoulder.

“Are you okay? You don’t look so hot.” Nino asked joining in on the conversation.

On the contrary, she was extremely hot, and it was starting to get unbearable. “I-I’m fine really.”

She started to put her things away when a hand pressed against her forehead. Adrien, had walked around behind her and decided to check her temperature. “No fever. But you really don’t-”

“I-I-I’m going to the nurse’s office!” She grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom as quickly as possible leaving Alya to call after her in vain. What was that! When Adrien’s hand pressed against her forehead, it felt like her body was suddenly set on fire! She needed to find her lucky charm and fast.

\---

Marinette ended up leaving school early, making her friends worry. The bell rang for lunch and they all sat in the courtyard. “Should we go check on her?” Nino asked, taking out his bag lunch, as he sat on top of the picnic table.

Alya was sitting on the bench with her head resting in her hands and sighed,“No if we show up at her house it would probably just freak her out.”

“But she left school early. She never does that!” He gestured wildly, and aggressively took a bite of his sandwich.

“Alya’s right.” Adrien chimed in. “If we show up uninvited it wouldn’t help the situation. It would probably only make things worse for her. We should just let her rest.”

Nino looked a little defeated, but continued eating. “I’m just worried.”

“We all are Nino.” Alya rested her head on his knee. “But she’s a grown girl. And she’s super capable of taking care of herself. Anyone who can take down Chloe, can take down a cold.”

He laughed, “I guess you’re right. Still…” They were all worried, but ultimately decided to leave Marinette alone and focus on class. Well, kind of focus at least.

\---

Ladybug swung through the city of Paris, flying above cars and pedestrians. Ever since the Akuma yesterday she’s been incredibly… Horny. But it wasn’t the normal “Man it’s been awhile since I’ve had an orgasm, I should masturbate.” kind of horny. It was constant, and annoying. And it got more intense when Adrien touched her for some reason. She didn’t notice anything odd on their patrol yesterday. Chat and her decided it would be better to split up and look for the mask on their own. When it was almost midnight, she called Chat and decided to end their search.

She landed on top of a theater, and tried to think. When Chat was biting her, she felt weak in the knees, then later she had a wet dream about him. Now when Adrien touched her it made her feel hot. When Alya touched her she felt normal, so why is Adrien different? She needed to get of the bottom of this soon. Her body was still aching from Adrien’s touch from earlier. She slumped down the short wall on the top of the building, panting. She wanted to touch herself.

But was that wrong? She was in public right now as Ladybug. She really shouldn’t, but god, it was starting to become impossible to think of anything else. Her hand was resting on the crotch of her suit now. She shouldn’t but…

\---

It was starting to get dark out when Adrien transformed into Chat Noir. Leaping out of is window, he vaulted over the city, getting a look of his surroundings. He and Ladybug were going to find this lucky charm even if it took them all night. They didn’t find any leads last night, and Ladybug was acting weird. It was probably the stress. He hated that he was caught by that akuma. It’s probably my fault the charm is missing.

He didn’t have time to dwell on that now. He could see Ladybug standing on top of the opera house waiting for him. He landed behind her, “Any sign of the Lucky Charm?”

She sighed and paced back and forth, “No. No sign of it and I even looked around during the day time today.” She pressed a hand to her forehead, “I don’t know what else to do Chat. I don’t think we’ll ever find it.”

His expression fell into a sad one, “We’ll find it bugaboo. I promise we will.” He touched her shoulder comfortingly, but she… moaned? And jerked her shoulder away from him, covering her mouth. Ladybug’s face was red, and her eyes were as wide as his. “M-my lady?”

“I-I think we should split up again! We’ll cover more ground that way!” She grabbed her yo yo and reared her arm back to throw it, but something grabbed her arm. It was hot.

“Wait Ladybug, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Chat was only concerned for her well being, but it was only making things worse. She screwed her eyes shut trying to focus on anything but the burning in her suit.

“I-I’m f-fine! Really!” Her voice sounded rough, and airy. Chat didn’t buy her act. He noticed the mark on her neck.

“D-did I do that?”

“N-no! That was...”

He held onto her arm tighter, as she tried to get away from his grasp, “Ladybug, please just tell me the truth. Did that akuma make me hurt you?” She was panting now, and her mind began getting cloudy. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong!” What was she doing again? Why was she being held by Chat? “Ladybug? Why are you looking at me like that?”

He finally let go of her arm. She was facing him now, eyes half lidded, as her chest slowly rose and fell. He backed up a little but she matched him, step for step. “Ladybug? I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Was she going to hit him? Why was she acting so strange. He ran out of building, and looked down at the road below.

When Chat turned back around Ladybug was right in front of him. She reached up wrapping her arms around his neck. “Whoa! H-hey are you feeling alright?” She never let him hold her without reason, and this felt a little too close for comfort. She looked… inviting. Her eyes were lidded, mouth hanging open a slightly, panting heavily. He felt something soft pressing against his chest and looked down between them. Chat choked a little. Her breasts were pushed against his chest, and the way she was rubbing against him was not helping this situation.

“Hot…” Ladybug groaned, and held him tighter. “Chat… I’m hot…”

“I’ll say…” He swallowed, and tried to focus, “How about we skip patrol today? Y-you need to rest.” The cat tried to get out of her grip, but she wouldn’t budge. Ladybug whined, and held him tighter.

“Chat,” She stood on her tiptoes, and was mere centimeters from his lips, “Please...”

“H-hey now!” He was starting to really struggle, “T-this isn’t right! You’re not acting like yourself.” He could feel his member straining against his suit. Her tongue ran up his neck, and he let out a mewl, canting his hips forward a little. “L-Ladybug…” She nibbled on the crook of his neck, and he was starting to lose himself. He used all his strength and pushed her off of him. When she tried to grab him again, he slapped her.

She snapped out of it and grabbed her stinging cheek. “I-I’m so sorry!” Chat apologized profusely and was about to touch her but decided against it. “I didn’t know what to do…”

She slowly came back to reality and realized what just happened. “Oh my god.” She also noticed the bulge in his suit. “Oh my god! I-I-”

“It’s okay!” He covered his boner, “Really, I’m fine. I just- I need to know what’s going on.”

She cleared her throat and tried to look away from his hand. “L-let’s get out of here first. Somewhere more private.”He nodded and they moved locations to a small office building that was closed for the day. Ladybug leaned against a desk started explaining what happened.

Chat sat on another desk, and was pinching the space between his brows trying to think. “So the akuma made me bite you and now whenever you’re around certain guys you get… Uh…”

“Horny. Yes. And it’s incredibly embarrassing but I don’t know what to do and I just want to find my charm, and make everything to go back to normal already!” She flushed red and buried her face in her hands. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop myself from… Doing that to you.”

“It’s fine,” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Honestly it’s almost gone away now anyways.” That was a lie, but she didn’t need to worry about that. “How about we ask around town if anyone has seen any strange activity, or if anyone might have seen the mask? We might not be able to solve this one on our own.”

She huffed, “I think you’re right... Okay I’ll start asking the civilians and you go inform the police about our situation.” She thought about that for a minute, “J-just not about the sexual stuff!”

“No! Yeah! Of course not! I would never!” They both exchanged blushes, before looking away from each other. “Um, here.” Chat handed her a piece of paper with his number on it.

“Chat now really isn’t the time for flirting.”

“No! I mean- It’s my civilian number. I can’t always get a hold of you as Chat so, I want you to use this if you need anything, or find any leads.”

“Oh. Thanks.” She looked at the digits, and stuffed it into the color of her suit. “Um here then. She took his pen and started writing on his cheek. “Sorry I don’t have anywhere else to write really.”

“It’s okay.” He chuckled, and it made her smile sheepishly.

“Don’t use this unless it’s an emergency. Seriously.” She finished writing and recapped her pen. “Again, I’m really sorry.”

“Hey if anything this is all my fault. I should have been more careful.” He smiled warmly, and stretched his back. “Shall we get out of here? You should go rest. I can handle it for now.”

She nodded. “Okay. Thank you Chat. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She leaped out of the window, snagging her yo yo on a lamp post, and used the momentum to swing into the air.

“See you tomorrow!” He called after her as he too jumped out of the building.

\---

In a nearby alleyway, Adrien worked on fixing the problem in his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo, oh boy. Well another Chapter is out of the way. I'll start working on the third one ASAP. First though, I'm gonna draw some scenes from this fic. If you want to see them go to my NSFW blog on tumblr here: https://thepandafagnsfw.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'll post the scenes under the respected chapter in the notes when I get the chance.


	3. Your Sickening Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her mind was starting to get foggy. This was bad. She didn’t trust herself to go back to school, or even walk home for that matter. Then she remembered something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, it's been a while. This may have gotten away from me and it's probably a little messy but here's a new chapter!

It was another long night of tossing and turning for Marinette. She yawned as she walked to school, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Alya, caught up to the raven haired girl and put an arm around her. “Hey girl! Are you feeling any better today?”

Marinette smiled lamely, “Kind of. Not really, but I can’t miss anymore school.” She flexed her bicep, “I gotta be strong and get that knowledge so I can get into a good University.”

Alya rolled her eyes, “Alright, well just take it easy. You scared us yesterday when you went home early, without really telling us anything. Nino was worried.”

Marinette felt bad, “Aw, I didn’t mean to upset you guys. I’ll apologize to him later.”

Alya kissed Marinette on the forehead, “Good girl.” She raised an eyebrow while looking at Marinette’s attire. “Are you cold or something? This is the second day you’ve warn heavy clothes.”

Marinette adjusted her scarf self-consciously. “Y-yeah! It’s the cold, and a-also the weather!” She hoped Alya wouldn’t notice her flushed face.

“Let’s get you inside then.” Alya was too motherly.

\---

It was time for their third period and Marinette had been extra cautious around Adrien so far. But he must have noticed her avoiding him, because he had cornered her by her locker. “How, are you feeling Marinette?” He asked, still concerned about her health.

“F-Fine! Thank you for worrying.” She could feel the spot on her neck heating up slowly. She would have to make this quick. “I should get to my next class!”

Adrien grabbed her by the shoulder, and she bit her lip, swallowing a moan. “Are you avoiding me?” She could hear the hurt in his voice, “Look if I did something to upset you, I’m sorry. I wouldn’t never try to hurt you on purpose.”

She stepped out of his grasp, “N-no! I’m not mad!” Her face was bright red and radiating heat. “I’m just not feeling very well today is all.” The longer she was around him, the more she felt slick between her legs. “I’m sorry! B-but I have to go!” She ran to the women’s restroom so he couldn’t follow her and closed a stall door behind her. Marinette sunk down to the floor, placing a hand on her heaving chest to try to calm her rabbiting heartbeat. Her body ached to be touched, but she refused it. She refused to rub one out in the school bathroom This was starting to get out of hand.

\---

Adrien seemed to keep his distance after their run in, which she greatly appreciated. Her body was still burning since she refused to give in and touch herself. She was starting to think of asking Alya to help her get off. Marinette shook her head, and felt her face flush. ‘No! Bad thought process!’

Class went by agonizingly slow. She couldn’t even focus on whatever the teacher was trying to teach her. When the bell rang for the end of third period, Marinette grabbed her bag and ran out of the school as fast as she could, ignoring the way Alya called after her. “She had to get away from that classroom. She had to do something about this burning sensation.

The Raven haired girl rounded a corner and pressed against the wall of a tall building. She couldn’t take it anymore, feeling shame rise in her, she sank to the floor and unbuttoned her pants. A hand sneaked it’s way into her panties, and she hissed through her teeth as her finger pressed against her clit. It felt like she was on fire. Her breathing was ragged, and her toes curled in her shoes. Just slight pressure felt amazing. Her whole body was overstimulated, and any touch was heavenly. Her heels dug into the concrete, and she let out a choked whine as she came. She looked at her phone. It had only been three minutes.

She came but her body was still felt searing hot. Her mind was starting to get foggy. This was bad. She didn’t trust herself to go back to school, or even walk home for that matter. Then she remembered something.

\---

Adrien was about to enter his fourth period class, when he felt his phone vibrate.

Bugaboo: “I need help. I’m by xxx…”

Adrien’s eyes widened and he felt his heart drop. Was Ladybug in trouble? Did she find the mask? He dropped his bag and ran out of the building. “Plagg claws out!”

\---

Chat found the building Ladybug had described. He walked to the dumpster and faced the street like she asked. Suddenly he felt arms around his waist and he tensed.

“Don’t worry it’s me.” He recognized her voice. “Don’t turn around.”

He looked down and saw that her arms were not covered in their usual red and black spandex. “Um, Ladybug? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?” She pressed against him holding him tighter. He gasped feeling her breasts press against his back. “L-Ladybug.”

“I need you.” He could feel her heartbeat against his back. Her hands ran up his body and grabbed at his pectorals. He groaned under her touch. “I’m going insane, and my hand isn’t enough anymore.”

Chat swallowed hard, forcing the image of her touching herself in an alleyway out of his mind. “W-what can I do for you?” If she was in pain, he would always help her… No matter how lewd it may seem. They were friends after all.

Her arms retreated and he heard the sound of fabric shifting. Suddenly his vision was obscured by something soft. She had blindfolded him, and fuck is that didn’t make him hard on the spot. Ladybug guided him over to a wall and pressed him against it. He felt her hand wrap around his wrist.

She was guiding him.

He felt something soft and warm through the leather of his gloves. He squeezed it experimentally, and heard her gasp. Chat’s brain short circuited, ‘This is Ladybug’s breast. I’m touching Ladybug’s breast. Ladybug is making me touch her breast.’ Chat.exe has stopped working.

She leaned into him, and he felt her lips on his neck. He sucked in a breath, as she ran her tongue over pulse. Heat bloomed across his abdomen, when her teeth sunk into his flesh. “Merde… L-Ladybug…” He hesitantly put his other hand on her side, then a bit more courageously pulled their hips together. They moaned in tandem. He pinched the peak of her breast, and she moaned into his ear.

Ladybug grabbed his wrist, “More…” She lowered his hand and he discovered she was not wearing pants. The thought alone made his dick twitch. “Please… Chat…”

That was all the encouragement he needed. Chat pulled her panties down her thighs, and ran his hand down her midsection, until he reached her dripping core. She yelped as he touched her nub. She was still hyper sensitive. He rubbed in light, slow circles, not one hundred percent sure what to do. It seemed to be enough though, if her rocking against his hand was any indication. She practically sobbed into his shoulder. “Mon Dieu… Mor- I need… More...”

Chat got an Idea, and turned them around, pressing Ladybug against the wall. He kissed her neck, lifted her shirt up, and pecked a trail down her chest all the way to the short shaved curls just above her core. “Do you want this my Lady?” He asked, looking up at her even though he couldn't see her. “Do you want me to eat you out?”

He could feel her tremble at those words, and heard her whimper, “Please… Please, Chat...”

He grinned, “Please, what?”

She groaned and thrust towards him but he had a tight grip on her thighs, “Mnn- Please! Please eat me!” Her voice was hoarse, needy, and downright sinful.

He ducked his head forward, and ran his tongue messily up her slit. A groan tore from her throat and he had to reach up, clumsily stuffing her shirt into her mouth. “Shh, we can’t get caught.” He attacked her core once again, licking and sucking at the sensitive little bud there. He could still hear her muffled moans, and was hyper aware of his dick straining against his suit. But he had to help her first. He could deal with himself later.

Chat let go of her hips, and pulled off his glove. He stopped eating her only long enough to wet his fingers, before he sunk them deep into her. Her hands flew to his hair and she tugged painfully, making him groan in delight. The alley cat curled his fingers and went back to licking her clit, damn near expertly.

“Cha-!” She moaned around her shirt. “I-I-” Her chest heaved, with effort. “Mnn-!”

Her whole body trembled as her orgasm crashed over her. She clenched her fists in his hair, making his mouth fall open in a broken moan, and his vision go white. Chat felt something hot and wet in his suit. ‘Damn it.’ He came.

Marinette started sinking down the wall, but he scooped her into his arms, placing her in his lap. “Do you feel better?” He asked, coming down from his own high.

She hummed, and he took that as a yes. “It still burns, but I should be okay.”

“Your neck?”

She nodded, then realized he still couldn’t see her, “Y-yeah.”

“Should I take you home?” He asked and nuzzled against her hair.

“No. I should be okay. Besides you can’t know where I live. Secret identities and all.” She giggled lazily.

Chat helped her stand, “My eyes are closed.” He said as he untied the scarf blindfold, handing it out to her.

“Thanks.” He turned around once he felt her take it.

“I should probably go.” He confessed, and reached for his baton.

“Hey, Chat…”

He paused, “Yes, Bugaboo?”

There was a short silence, “Thank you… For doing that…”

He took a moment to register what she’d said, then grinned, “The pleasure was all mine… Believe me.” And with that, he extended the baton and vaulted away.

\---

Marinette finally made it home, and snuck upstairs. She fell back onto her bed and pressed a hand to her burning face. “Tikkiiiiii…” Said Kwami flew out of her purse, and up to the loft.

“Yes Marinette?” She asked, sitting down on the mattress next to her chosen.

The raven groaned, “I just had sex with Chat in an alleyway! I’m a terrible partner!” She pulled a pillow over her head and yelled.

“You’re not a bad partner! If he agreed to do it, he must have wanted to at least a little.”

Marinette’s face heated up ten degrees, and she shot up looking at her Kwami incredulously. “Tikki!”

The red god shrugged and flew into the air, “It’s true! Besides, it’s not your fault you’re feeling like this.”

Marinette sighed, “I know but…” She turned and laid down properly in her bed. “I think I’m starting to fall for him.” She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. “He’s so sweet, and patient… And he…” Her mind flashed back to the way he looked between her legs. She dug her palms into her eyes. “I don’t know what to do Tikki.”

Tikki, glided over to Marinette’s pillow, “Well, you should do whatever your heart tells you.”

Marinette rolled onto her side, and pulled one of her pillows close to her. “I guess…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of please don't bite! I'm currently writing the next chapter as we speak, so expect more soon! It's half inspired by this song: Troye Sivan - BITE. Half inspired because I totally forgot about it for like a year. BUt I finished it..!
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
